Dreams and Friendships Shattered
by Zealous1o1
Summary: A story showing how Eevee ruins Serenas life and pays the price for it.


(If you have watched the episode where serena performs in her last showcase before the master class, then skip forward to the next set of brackets.)

Ash, serena and the gang including Tierno and Shona, we're rushing to the pokemon showcase, due to them all over sleeping.

Stress was running through them all including eevee the timid pokemon serena had caught recently. Eevee was scared of everything including tiny dedenne and was trying to get accustomed to everybody around it. However, eevee was happy to stay in its pokeball.

Rushing and rushing they made it to the showcase, and serena and Shona entered. Ash and the others wished them good luck, but Serena decided to take eevee out...

" Ash, could you please look after eevee for me while I'm performing today. It would really help me a lot." Serena said

" Sure why not you've got nothing to worry about." ash replies with a wink.

Eevee scared crazy ran behind serena and curled up in a ball with its ears down. Nobody knew what to do because eevee wouldn't move even with force.

" Ahhhhh... I should bring out bunnelby," said clement proudly.

Bunnelby burst out of its ball, and eevee is now soothed seeing that it's friend was there to protect it.

Serena and Shona went on, and Ash, Eevee sat in the crowd awaiting Serenas performance. Serena performed amazingly in her first performance, and now had only one more performance to perfect. She knew she could do it and eevee would soon be with her in the next performance.

Fireworks boom from Jesse's Goregeists seed bomb, and eevee screams and hides under the seat in front. After eevee realises it is lost it begins to panic, and runs out of the auditorium and hides in the reception under some benches. Ash and the others quickly rush to find eevee, and unexpectedly bump into Serena...

" Hey what are you guys doing here?" serena asks.

" We are really sorry serena but we can't find eevee!"

WHAT! Serena shouts shocked.

" Eevee must be waiting out there somewhere for me I need to find eevee."

" But what about your performance?" Tierno responds.

" It doesn't matter anymore I need to find eevee." serena finalises.

Serena goes to the receptionist and asks if she could move her performance slot to the end. The receptionist replies, she would do what she could but if she couldn't move her slot she would be disqualified. Slightly angry with eevee for putting her into this predicament, she brushed the idea away, and they all began to look for eevee.

Eevee curled up under a bench was being called by everybody and their pokemon, scared and not knowing what to do stayed there.

" Eevee!" serena screamed with tears welling up in her eyes. Eevee now knows it has to go back to serena and runs to her.

They run towards each other and embrace.

" Eevee please don't do that again. You scared me so much and you know I care for you right." serena says relieved.

" Eevee eve" Eevee responds happy to be reunited with its trainer.

( You might be thinking right now that this is exactly what happens in the episode where serena performs in the showcase before the master class... well if you got this far. However, there is strange twist lurking in the eevees future.)

As serena walks delighted with the others to the receptionists desk, she is shocked with sudden news... the receptionist wasn't able to move serenas slot to the end and therefore she was disqualified and won't be able to qualify for the Master Class, due to her only having 2 princess keys. Serena didn't want the others to feel awkward, so she pretended to be okay with it.

" Oh well guys, I guess I wasn't destined to qualify this year, I guess there will always be next year I suppose!" serena said holding back tears, glaring at eevee who had lead to her failure.

"I guess if the showcase is now over, I think we should head back to the hotel." Ash said.

" That's a great idea! I'm just going to need to get changed first so just wait for me here. Eevee come along now."

Eevee followed behind serena who was all smiley and happy for a moment and picked eevee up in her arms until they reached her dressing room.

" Eevee you little idiot! You just wait till we are alone... you are finished!" Serena exclaimed.

Eevee confused as ever began to walk to serena and rubbed it's furry cheeks on serenas bare legs, but Serena just booted eevee across the room, onto the wall where eevee slumped unconscious. Serena now returned eevee to its pokeball and got ready for the others and brewed her plan to punish eevee for what it had done.

Serena left the showcase with the others, and said goodbye to Tierno and Shona who were leaving to the next city. Now it was just Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and her advancing through a forest looking for the next forest.

As part of her plan she needed to be sad enough to tell ash and the others once they had reached the pokemon center that she wanted to be alone. Which she did and advanced into the darkness of the forest, clenching eevees pokeball in her hand.

" Eevee come on out." said Serena ready to deploy her plan.

Eevee came out oblivious to where it was, and seemed to have forgotten that serena was extremely angry with it. So it walked to Serena and began rubbing it's cheek on her leg which Serena used to enjoy before the incident. This is exactly what Serena wanted eevee to do and lead it to a tree. She pulled one of two shoelaces out of her shoe, and began to tie it around a tree branch. Serena knew that Eevee was a weakling ever since she caught it, so she straight away grabbed eevee by its brown tail and tied it's tail to the other end of the lace.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Eevee screamed as serena wrapped her handkerchief around eevees head to gag it and to stop it making noise.

" Eevee you have hurt me so terribly today, that at first I thought I'd kill you today!" serena said.

Eevee wiggled helplessly suspended in the air when it heard serena say this and tears began rolling down its face but it's ears couldn't flop down due to eevee being upside down.

" I'm not going to kill you eevee, but I'm going to hurt you real bad today and nothing will change that. I'm going to settle a deal with you eevee. Tomorrow when we all wake up, you are going to go to each and every pokemon and not get scared and also all the gang too, the slightest yelp from you will get you killed by me tomorrow, do I make myself clear you pathetic excuse of a pokemon!"

"Eve" replied eevee whimpering for mercy.

" You're not going to guilt trip me you bitch! Brexin, Panchem come on out!"

Serenas other 2 pokemon came out already briefed on what to do.

" Brexin use flamethrower and Panchem use dark pulse and don't stop till I tell you to full rage at eevee."

All you could hear for 30 minutes was eevee screaming," Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" as Brexin and Panchem mercilessly blasted eevee. After 45 minutes Serena told them to stop and unlatched the rope from the tree but not from eevee and reattached the trunk of the tree, however now tighter so eevee couldn't move at all and was restrained.

Serena now kicked and stomped eevee over and over again almost 120 times, which she would have carried on but got tired. Eevee was battered so much that it couldnt stand, but due to its previous grooming it's fur still looked ok.

" It's good that you still look fine and not completely battered. The others would have figured out my plan if you were mega hurt. Well you know the deal... you complete the task, you can stay and we will forget about the showcase, but if you don't your DEAD!" whispered serena emphasising the death part making eevee squirm trying to run away but it couldnt because of its pain, but was put out if it's misery by being put in its pokeball.

The next morning...

" OK guys I think we should head off now away from Anastar City and to the ..ne " Clemont says before he was interrupted by serena.

" Guys I would like to try something to boost Eevees confidence so that an incident like yesterday won't happen again. So if you don't mind, could you bring out your pokemon?"

Frogadier, Pikachu, Talon Flame, Haarlucha, Goodra, and Noivern

Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray and dedenne.

"All come out!" they all said in unison.

Clemont asked," Would you like bunnelby to stand with Eevee during the task."

Serena replied," No Eevee needs to learn on its own to get better."

Eevee is released knowing that if it messed up on this exercise it would be gone, so it was determined to win, to do it for Serena. Eevee was now able to walk so nothing could stop it from completing the task.

Eevee went through each and every one of them until it came to the last 4 pokemon. Chespin was up and Eevee is scared of Chespin because it is too loud and rough. Chespin tries to hold in its urge to shout but releases, and eevee screams and hides behind a plant pot whimpering, not caring about the consequences it would be about to suffer.

" OK that's enough now, Eevee return! Guys if you don't mind could we head of later, because I want to try something with eevee in the forest, just me and eevee one on one, trainer to pokemon to boost its confidence." serena asks.

The others agree not knowing what Serena was about to do to eevee in the forest.

Serena held Eevee in a tight grasp, and said, " Anastar City is known for having the most scenic lakes in the whole of Kalos, you should be happy that you would be sinking there when your dead, instead of lying in a muddy ditch which I would have thrown you in if we weren't in Anastar." Serena said.

"Eeeeeeeee" Eevee pleaded to serena to have mercy but Serena was having none of it.

Once they had reached the Lake Serena got on her knees, and held eevee by the neck.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this, but it was your own fault, and I'll never forgive you. You are worthless those are the words you should remember while sinking to the bottom of the bay. Goodbye Eevee and good riddance you only held me back.I regret even catching you!"

"Eeeveeeeee!" Eevee screamed and begged for everything stop as serena plunged eevee under the water. Under the water eevee struggled holding it breath for as long as it could. Blood started pouring out of eevees ears as it couldnt hold on any longer, and slowly died.

Serena began to see the blue water slowly turn red and now knew eevee was finally dead. Serena pulled Eevees lifeless body from the water and she kissed it on the head as a final goodbye, before hurling the dead body, of her once beautiful eevee, in to the midst of the lake.

Tears ran down Serenas cheeks as she remembered all the good times Eevee and her had had together, and Eevee was never going to come back, well not the same Eevee she found frolicking in the flowers.

Eevees lifeless body sank to the bottom of the lake with its last feeling being pain and it's last thought of it being useless and how it let down Serena, but it was now dreaming of Serena and it playing in the flowers where they first met, dancing together and happy.

Sadly for Eevees body even though it was completely battered before, it got ripped to shreds by some nearby Sharpedo looking for food.

Serena never got to know what happened to eevee but we will always know! And every now and then on those same shores shreds of eevees flesh end up upon the sand.

Serena never returned and didn't want to, but every now and then wonders what life would have been like if they were still together, but in Eevees paradise they were going to be together forever.

The end


End file.
